The Avengers of Bikini Bottom
Creator:cosmobo Editors:cosmobo Plot creator:cosmobo Director:cosmobo Transcript: (Shows night time Bikini Bottom from the above) (Scene goes in the top secret lair) (The lights are off and the room is dark) Unknown voice#1:we've been looking for him for years Unknown voice#2:his name is sheldon Unknown voice#1:yeah sheldon.J.Plankton Unknown voice#3:I think he's got a new plan and this time he might just win (The lights switch on) Agent Fred Rechid:yeah but how can we save Bikini Bottom? Nat Peterson:well I don't know but I know who may be able to save us (The alarm goes of) Plankton:yeah my new plan about that its not gonna get out of this building Nat Peterson:it's you!!no!! (Plankton blows up the building) Plankton:yes it is me sheldon.J.Plankton!AKA Plankton Fred Rechid:sir what's going on? Nat Peterson:get out now Fred!! (The whole place blows up)(nat jumps away from the explosion) Plankton:you won't get far Nat Peterson:I will(nat shoots at Planktons robot)uh oh that was my last bullet (Plankton blows up the car nat jumps out) Fred Rechid:sir are you ok Nat Peterson:get me the avengers of Bikini Bottom (Scene cuts to Sandy s treedome)(Sandy is practising karate on the slug buddy) Sandy:take that and that and this and(the door bell rings)Im coming (Sandy answers the door) Fred Rechid:thanks Im with s.e.a.l.d. Sandy:Ive heard of that place Fred Rechid:do you know someone called sheldon.J.plakton? Sandy:yeah what is it? Fred Rechid:he's trying to blow up Bikini Bottom we need your help Sandy:ok anything to save Bikini Bottom (At the Krusty Krab) Squidward:next Fred Rechid:wheres mr SquarePants? Squidward:in the kitchen (Fred walks into the kitchen) Fred Rechid:hello mr SquarePants come with me SpongeBob:oh a road trip (At Patricks rock) Fred Rechid:hello mr star Patrick:mr star is not here please leave a message on the sound of this beep beep (Fred blows Patricks rock up) Fred Rechid:come with me now mr star Patrick:beep? (In Fred's car) Fred Rechid:ok now the seas first hero ever (Fred stops at shady shaols) SpongeBob:mermaid man and barnacle boy? Fred Rechid:yes (In the dinner room of shady shoals) Mermaid man:to the salad away Barnacle boy:ok Dinner lady:what will it be today? Mermaid man:one hot doggg!!! Dinner lady:we don't have hot dogggs!!! Barnacle boy:well take the salad Fred Rechid:anyone here a mermaid man or a barnacle boy? Mermaid man:I think we are (Fred SpongeBob and Patrick walk over to mermaid man and barnacle boys table) SpongeBob:Im a big fan can sign my mermaid man and barnacle boy the game cover? Fred Rechid:actually we want to know can you save Bikini Bottom from evil? Mermaid man:Evilll!!to the mermalair (In the mermalair) Chief:ok so your going to save Bikini Bottom mermaid man? (Nat Peterson walks onto the screen) Nat Peterson:hello mr SquarePants mr star mermaid man barnacle boy and Fred Fred Rechid:yes thanks for the thanks Nat peterson:yes? Chief:bye bye (At the chum bucket) Plankton:I lost him Karen!!! Karen:uhh yeah about that I heard they are at a secret meeting and I think they want the whole IJLSA to team up again and fight you Plankton:the IJLSA? Karen:it's a super hero gang look here (Karen turns on the adventures of the IJLSA) Tv:will our heros stop man ray the dirty bubble the atomic flounder and the sinister shrimp and the other one I think Plankton:that's it Im gonna make a team called E.V.I.L AKA every villain is lemons (At the evil hotel) Plankton:ok thanks you can go now thanks for the new window Dirty bubble:oh I can't wait it's been ages since we've all teamed up together Man ray:I can wait neither Plankton:hello evil dwellers wait why is there only you tow here? Man ray:some are in prison Dirty bubble:some retired from being evil Plankton:ok the IJLSA are after us Man ray:I will destroy (Man ray jumps out of the evil hotel window) Plankton:does that usually happen Dirty bubble:one time he smashed through the wall Plankton:I realy wish that doesn't happen here Dirty bubble:it's like marking his territory (At the .s.e.a.l.d. Helicarrier) SpongeBob:wow this is smart hey pat Patrick:yeah does this place have a dinner room Fred Rechid:it actually does Patrick:wow bye SpongeBob(Patrick runs away from the group) SpongeBob:well that's him gone Nat Peterson:hello mr SquarePants and mermaid man and barnacle boy SpongeBob:hello Barnacle boy:hi Mermaid man:hello nice lady Nat Peterson:Im not sure mermaid man should save the world Fred Rechid:yes Im getting second ideas now mermaid man go with Patrick (Mermaid man leaves the group and starts to follow Patrick) SpongeBob:well I guess it's me and you barnacle boy Barnacle boy:yeah (At evil hotel) Plankton:thanks for the new window(man ray smashes through the window and comes into the room)does that hurt you? Man ray:no Plankton:where have you been?! Man ray:I stole weapons from the villain shop Plankton:oh great so uh where's the army Man ray:down there (Man ray points at the pizza men) Plankton:they are just pizza castle workers Man ray:no they are pizza castle workers who have been possessed Plankton:oh great Man ray:yeah(man ray makes a portal in the room)ok in there dirty Dirty bubble:what? (Man ray pushes the dirty bubble into the portal) (The dirty bubble comes out) Man ray:now mr dirty bubble say something Dirty bubble:I am under your command man ray and Plankton Plankton:hahaha great (Plankton pushes man ray into the portal) Man ray:no!!! Plankton:hahaha (Man ray comes out) Man ray:I am under you command Plankton (The portal disappears) Plankton:huh?work!I command you to work!(a giant monster and millions of bad guys come out of the portal and the portal blows up)that was weird Nat Peterson:so mr SquarePants down here is(the helecarrier shakes)uh oh Fred go and check what that was Fred Rechid:ok sir (At the evil hotel) Plankton:ok I don't know what's gone on here huh what's this 2 portals wow huh where's man ray(Plankton looks down at the floor)uh oh man ray and the dirty bubble have been turned into goo(Plankton picks up a weapon and shoots at the bed)(the bed turns into goo)oh this is gonna be great (At the .s.e.a.l.d.helicarrier) Fred Rechid:sir I think Plankton has opened some sort of dimension in the evil hotel Nat peterson:I'm gonna get agent Tom smith down there SpongeBob:Plankton I know who he is Nat Peterson:realy who is he SpongeBob:he's my bosses enemy Nat Peterson:yeah I heard that thing with him and your boss SpongeBob:he never gives up Plankton Nat Peterson:I know he's annoying Barnacle boy:has anyone thought about our enemies like man ray and the dirty bubble Nat Peterson:oh yeah them not realy (At the evil hotel) Tom smith:huh this doesn't look that bad (Tom goes up stairs and comes in Planktons room) Plankton:hello and bye bye(Plankton shoots Tom and Tom turns into goo) (10 minutes later at the helicarrier) Nat Peterson:Fred its been a long time what's happened to agent Tom? Fred Rechid:I don't know I'm going to have a search at what could of happend SpongeBob:is this bad? Nat Peterson:yeah it's very bad come with me (In the control room) SpongeBob:wow what are all these buttons?and what does the red one do? Nat Peterson:do not push the red button SpongeBob:what about the others? Nat Peterson:please do not push any of them Fred Rechid:hello sir I've got someone who may want to see around the ship Nat Peterson:who? Fred Rechid:Mrs. Sandy cheeks Sandy:hi SpongeBob SpongeBob:hi Sandy come here buttons Sandy:I would get SpongeBob out of a button room especially if there's a big red button in there Fred Rechid:well get him out of the room Barnacle boy:yes no one goes hi barnacle boy do they? SpongeBob:I still like you barnacle boy Barnacle boy:well thanks kid SpongeBob:it's ok Fred Rechid:sir I think Plankton might of turned agent Tom smith into goo Nat Peterson:oh no that's bad I want everyone to come into the room for a meeting SpongeBob:can I press the red button now? Nat Peterson:oh yeah (SpongeBob presses the red button)(an alarm goes off) (In the dinner room) Patrick:huh?I was just about to eat my sandwich Mermaid man:evilll!! Patrick:will you be quiet old man? Mermaid man:ok to the control room away (At the control room) Nat Peterson:so everyone's here? Patrick:sorry scuse me ok thanks ah that's it Nat Peterson:anyone else? Patrick:I don't think so Nat Peterson:ok one of our agents has been turned into goo (At the evil hotel roof) Evil guard:hey what are you doing up here? Plankton:bye Evil guard:what oh no that isn't(Plankton shoots the evil guard)(the evil guard turns into goo) Plankton:oh yes it is the goo blaster ray(Plankton gets into the evil hotel plane)oh yeah this is gonna be great next stop the Krusty Krab (In the .s.e.a.l.d.helicarrier) Nat Peterson:so we are making a surprise attack and crush him ok Crowd:yayyayay Plankton:oh maybe I should stop bye the big flying plane up there SpongeBob:wow that was one good speech wasn't it Patrick:uh yeah whatever SpongeBob Im still hungry come on mermaid man Sandy:I thought it was good SpongeBob:uh how come you weren't at the first meeting Sandy:uh I was having a karate fight with fuzzy SpongeBob:oh fuzzy acorns Sandy:yeah he returned to Bikini Bottom SpongeBob:I hope Gary isn't hungry Sandy:he's not gonna be hungry SpongeBob:one time he ate my couch and then another time he invited all his snail friends to the house to have a party Sandy:realy? SpongeBob:uh yeah cant a snail host party's?Ive got to say I didn't like it when he ate my couch Sandy:SpongeBob? SpongeBob:and another time he got these snail treats and Sandy:SpongeBob?! SpongeBob:oh yes the sky is so nice Sandy:uh no SpongeBob that in the sky SpongeBob:oh that Plankton:hello spongeboob and the other one there Nat Peterson:so SpongeBob did you like the uh oh(Plankton shoots the window)(the window turns into goo)uh oh run!! (SpongeBob nat and Sandy run away) (SpongeBob goes in the basement) (Sandy goes in the lab) (Nat goes into the bedrooms) Patrick:no mermaid man I get the big sandwich Mermaid man:but I don't wan the little sandwich! (Plankton comes to the window) Patrick:I told you mermaid man not the big sandwich (Plankton turns the window into goo) Mermaid man:uh oh(mermaid man runs away) Patrick:ok just go now ok(Plankton turns Patrick's sandwich into goo)hey I was ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Patrick runs away) (Scene cuts to SpongeBob in the basement) SpongeBob:ok don't worry SquarePants you can do this(a sea rat runs across the floor)I can't do it but patty man can(SpongeBob turns into patty man)patty man to the rescue! (Scene goes into the lab and shows Sandy ) Sandy:ok what will capture Plankton oh a cup Patrick:ahhhhhhhhhhh Sandy !!!!! Sandy:Patrick? Patrick:I saw him Sandy:I did to Patrick:me and mermaid man where running away and Sandy:uh where's mermaid man? Patrick:oh no he's goo (Plankton turns the lab door into goo) Plankton:oh hello(Plankton turns the cup into goo)oops sorry Patrick:run!!! (Patrick and Sandy smash out of the lab window and land on the outside of the helicarrier) Plankton:come back here!! (Plankton turns the lab wall into goo)(Plankton flys out of the lab) Sandy:just wait(Sandy gets a lasso out)well Plankton (Plankton turns the lasso into goo) Plankton:yes well(Plankton shoots at Sandy )(Sandy dodges the bullet)oh come on Sandy:Patrick follow me Patrick:ok(Plankton shoots at Patrick)ahhhh! (Sandy and Patrick run away) (Scene goes into the bedrooms and shows nat) Nat Peterson:ok ok he's not gonna find you Peterson (Plankton turns the bedroom window into goo) Plankton:I found you Nat Peterson:ahhhhhhhhh!(nat gets his gun out)(nat shoots the evil helicopters window) Plankton:I can't see darn you Peterson(the helicopter blows up)ow Nat Peterson:I think you deserve to be in this cup (Nat puts a cup over Plankton) Fred Rechid:ha good one sir he deserved that Plankton:I will get out of here I will and that day will be the day I take over Bikini Bottom! Fred Rechid:yes or we might send you to Bikini Bottom jail Plankton:someone will save me Fred Rechid:yeah right I'll be there when that happens (In the control room) Nat Peterson:we're gonna take you back to Bikini Bottom now SpongeBob:oh so Im going back home Nat Peterson:we will deal with the army of villains (At conch street) SpongeBob:well home sweet home Patrick:yeah bye (Patrick goes into his rock) Nat Peterson:well bye mr SquarePants SpongeBob:wait Sandy are you staying with them Sandy:yes SpongeBob I realy like it up there Nat Peterson:sometimes we are in the sea Sandy:ok I don't mind SpongeBob:I will see you won't I? Sandy:well yeah (Later on the day on .s.e.a.l.d.helicarrier Fred Rechid:oh god the weathers getting bad here Nat Peterson:yeah realy bad Sandy:wait a minute where's Plankton (Fred runs outside) Fred Rechid:oh god bad weather and Planktons escaped oh no Im gonna need everyone to the main room (In SpongeBobs bedroom) SpongeBob:meow meow meow meow (Someone knocks at the door) SpongeBob:Gary can you get that (Gary answers the door) Sandy:hi Gary I need SpongeBob Gary:meow Sandy:ok thanks Gary (In SpongeBobs bedroom again) SpongeBob:well Gary who was it? Gary:meow SpongeBob:Sandy wow what's she doing here? Gary:meow SpongeBob:uh well Sandy what are you doing here? Sandy:Plankton escaped with his gun to SpongeBob:oh no we've got to warn everyone (SpongeBob and Sandy run to Patricks rock and knock) Patrick:huh who's there SpongeBob:me Patrick:me who SpongeBob:Patrick this is no joke Patrick:I know I don't know who you are you? SpongeBob:its me Patrick SpongeBob Patrick:ok I'm coming out (Patrick comes out of his rock) Sandy:Patrick we need your help Patrick:ok what is it? Sandy:Plankton has escaped Patrick:oh that guy who tried to turn me into goo Sandy:yeah Patrick:oh no it's the end ahhhhh! Sandy:we want you to help us again Patrick:oh I will do that (On the .s.e.a.l.d. Helicarrier) Nat Peterson:ok as you all know Plankton is out there again we need you to help us Patrick and SpongeBob Barnacle boy:and me Nat Peterson:but as you know we don't have enough heros we need more heros Barnacle boy:I know a gang um who could help SpongeBob:oh is it ned and the needle fish? Barnacle boy:no it's the (At shady shoals) Barnacle boy:IJLSA Patrick:are you thinking what Im thinking SpongeBob? SpongeBob:oh yeah that this is the best day ever?! Patrick:yeah isn't it! Barnacle boy:well here's the gang miss appear pi right power the elastic waistband and professor magma SpongeBob:can I have an autograph Miss appear:I don't have a pen Pie right power:take mine Miss appear:ok thanks(signs autograph)here(gives autograph to SpongeBob) SpongeBob:now another 1000 times please Nat Peterson:oh he doesn't work with us now we are from .s.e.a.l.d.we want you to save Bikini Bottom with us Miss appear:we are to old now ok Nat Peterson:ok uh where's the IJLSA base? Miss appear:oh you mean the IJLSA secret base come with me (At the IJLSA secret headquarters) SpongeBob:I didn't know this was real? Miss appear:well it is Robot Steve:hello sir what do you want today Miss appear:just showing the guest around the place Robot Steve:I just want attention Fred Rechid:ok come with me I've got a job for you (On the helicarrier)(robot Steve is mopping the floor) Robot Steve:this is not what I thought I still don't have attention Barnacle boy:oh so you attention your not the only one Robot Steve:yay who wants attention!? (In the IJLSA secret base) Miss appear:so hears the tubes that takes you into the other part SpongeBob:wow Miss appear:but they aren't finished yet SpongeBob:oh ok? Miss appear:and down here is the dinner room Nat Peterson:uh Fred stay here and guard ok Fred Rechid:ok sir (Above in shady shoals) David:ok on it's own number 2 Mable:bingo! Richard:stop shouting women! Mable:your shouting to Lonnie:bequiet! Mabel:oh look who's speaking now (The door turns into goo) David:oh god uh guys Mabel:what is it now? (Plankton flys in) Mabel:and who are you!? (Plankton turns Mabel into goo) David:hey you can't do that! (Plankton turns David into goo) Plankton:now where is the secret lair? (Plankton melts the door to mermaid man and barnacle boys room) Plankton:maybe in here under the sofa (Plankton turns the sofa into goo) Plankton:nothing that's great (Plankton turns the tv into goo) Plankton:darn where is that lair!! (Plankton turns the whole room into goo) Plankton:still no lair!!! (Plankton turns the carpet into goo) Plankton:oh yeah (At the IJLSA lair) Miss appear:and here's the bedroom the library and (In the mermalair) Plankton:hmm no ones here hmmm Chief:but I am stay back we don't want any trouble huh where are you? Plankton:oh hello(Plankton points the gun at the chief) Chief:hey put that thing down Plankton:no Chief:Im warning you Plankton:tell me where the lair is Chief:this is the only lair I know Plankton:there's another lair I know Chief:uh I don't think there is (Plankton tazers the chief) (Plankton puts a net over the chief) Chief:I don't know where it is Plankton:well I guess your no help Chief:please would you do this to the only human under the sea? Plankton:hmmmmm yes(Plankton turns the chief into goo)bwa ha ha oh but I still don't know where the lair is! (At the IJLSA lair) Fred Rechid:well he's still not back hmmm maybe I can grab a snack in shady shoals(Fred goes out of the IJLSA lair)huh? Plankton:where is that lair!!!!! (Plankton throws a table across the corridor) Fred Rechid:uh oh (Fred runs to the dinner room) Plankton:is that Fred Rechid I see running into the dinner room? Fred Rechid:uh oh(Fred runs into the dinner room kitchen)I should be safe here (Plankton throws a bomb into the dinner room) (The dinner room exsplodes) Fred Rechid:ok Im still ok it's only the dinner room (Plankton flys trhogh the destroyed dinner room) Plankton:hello? (Fred Rechid turns on his spy phone and calls nat) Fred Rechid:hello sir Im stuck in the shady shoals kitchen Nat Peterson:huh how's that Fred Rechid:Planktons in the dinner room Nat Peterson:oh I'll be right there Miss appear:and here's the movie room SpongeBob and Patrick:ooh smart Nat Peterson:sorry something's come up I need to go (In shady shoals kitchen) Fred Rechid:come on nat where are you (Plankton comes into the kitchen) Plankton:oh hello Fred Rechid we meet for the last time Fred Rechid:I guess so but Im not the one who's gonna lose Plankton:just tell me where the IJLSA lair is Fred Rechid:no (Plankton points the goo gun at Fred) Plankton:now tell me Fred Rechid:still no (Plankton tazers Fred)(Fred falls on the floor)(Plankton puts a net over Fred) Plankton:now tell me! Nat Peterson:hey Fred Im here uh oh Plankton:oh look who's here (Plankton tazers nat) Nat Peterson:what do you want! Fred Rechid:he wants to know where the lair is (Plankton tazer freezes Fred) Plankton:ok so I've destroyed Fred Fred Rechid:I may be bleeding but I can still get you Nat Peterson:you tried to kill Fred Plankton:he's already dead Fred Rechid:I don't know what your speaking about Plankton:oh you will be destroyed forever in 1 hour Nat Peterson:I'll save you Fred Plankton:oh no that won't happen (Plankton freezes nat) (Plankton flys away) (Down in the IJLSA lair) Patrick:hum I'm getting hungry Ill just go in the dinner room Miss appear:uh we don't have any food at the moment Patrick:ok I'll go in the shady shoals dinner room (Patrick goes off) SpongeBob:I'll go with him Miss appear:uh can you go with them Elastic waistband:ok (Up in the shady shoals dinner room) (Patricks runs in followed bye SpongeBob and the elastic waistband) Patrick:uh oh what's happened here? SpongeBob:oh my gosh Patrick:well I think the buns might be in the kitchen (Patrick runs into the kitchen followed by SpongeBob) SpongeBob:huh something's blocking the door Elastic waistband:I'll help (The elastic waistband runs into the door)(the elastic waistband faints) Patrick:he's down SpongeBob:are you ok? Nat Peterson:uh SpongeBob I'm blocking the door SpongeBob:why? Nat Peterson:uh Plankton froze me and Fred's gonna die in 1 hour and he's stuck SpongeBob:oh uh (Outside of shady shoals) Sandy:ok I'm going in there SpongeBob! (SpongeBob and Patrick burst out of the door screaming) Category:Movies Category:Under Construction Category:Cosmobo Category:Transcripts